


She Didn't Care

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Pranking, Pranks, Scayo, mild bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Summary: A little something for @myladykayo (Tumblr) because she said on her latest post that she was desperate for some Kayo fics. There’s some Scayo in this (because, like you, I SO ship those two). It’s short but I hope you like it :D
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy
Kudos: 5





	She Didn't Care

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for @myladykayo (Tumblr) because she said on her latest post that she was desperate for some Kayo fics. There’s some Scayo in this (because, like you, I SO ship those two). It’s short but I hope you like it :D

“Gordon!” Scott yelled like an angry lion from his bedroom. “Get your ass over here now!”

Kayo couldn’t help herself from laughing. It wasn’t Gordon who’d done it. It was her. She pulled the prank. The family saw Kayo as a kickass girl with a serious streak but that didn’t stop her from having a little fun every now and then.

Especially when it was easy to blame it on someone else like a rebel.

“Scott?” Gordon came bouncing into his brother’s room to be faced with a hilarious sight.

Poor Scott — and it really was poor Scott — was covered from head to toe in blue dye. “This better not be permanent,” Scott growled.

“Why are you blaming me?!” Gordon cried, throwing his hands up to show innocence. “It wasn’t me I swear.”

Kayo rolled her eyes and revealed herself from her hiding place. “Oh my god, Scott!” She gasped. “What the hell happened to you?!”

“Someone, and I think I know who,” he shot a death glare at Gordon, “put blue dye into my shower gel. Now I’m covered in the stuff.”

“Oh, dear. Well, don’t blame me. I’m your little innocent girlfriend. I can’t do harm.”

“Kayo are you for real?” Gordon shrieked. “How many times have I had a swift kick in the shin or hard flick in the eye because I pissed you off? Well, how many?!”

“Now now Gordon. Calm down. She and I will talk. You be on your way.” Scott shooed his fish brother away with his right hand.

Gordon huffed and stomped off to swim in the pool.

“Was it you?” Scott asked his girl once he was out of earshot.

Kayo smirked. “Maybe,”

“Oh wow! It was a good prank,”

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not! Why would I be mad at you? You’re too beautiful.”

Then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thanks, Scotty, I love you.”

Then it was changed into a proper kiss on the lips which went on for at least half a minute.

One thing was for sure. She didn’t care if others got the blame. As long as her man Scott stayed loyal.


End file.
